Old Moon
by Bre J
Summary: This is the first chapter I wrote one day when I was thinking what it would be like if Bella stayed with Jacob instead of Edward. NOTE: I do not own any of these characters, I also do NOT own Twilight. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

_I can't belive I'm going to do this, I can't belive I'm going to do this._ I thought to myself as I watched Edward gracefully spring onto the porch, out of the misty rain.

"You wanted to talk Bella?" he asked, kind of like he was confused.

"Yes, um... I don't quite know how to say this... but... um..."

A million emotions flashed across his pale face. Finally it stopped on confusion.

"What is it Bella? You can tell me, whatever it is."

"Edward, there's... there's something I need to tell you," My voice was almost a whisper now. As was my normal nervous habit, I bit on my lower lip; as usual his hawk-like golden eyes caught that.

"Bella is there something wrong? Your nervous, it worries me."

When I told him, would he become that dangerous intense person he was when he saved me that night at Port Angelas? I hoped with my life that he wouldn't.

"Bella, tell me what's wrong," he comanded in a gentle but firm tone.

"Well... you know how you said that... if I ever changed my mind... about, you know, being with you... that I should tell you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well,"

"No!,"

He stormed off the porch in a huff of rage. Before he got into his shiney silver volvo, he turned to me, and I could see so much pain in his beautiful golden he was burning; a burning man.

"Bella, just remember, I will always love you, forever."

With that he turned and got into his car and sped away at his always too fast speed of driving.

_Wow,_ i thought to myself as i shuffled back into the quite house,_ that was the most painful thing I have ever done; It's only fair to both of them to be mutual until I actually figure out what to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I shuffled upstairs and into my small, scilent room, which hadn't changed much since I was four. Jumping into my old bed, I began to think about what I should do about my very _very _unique situation.

"Bells?"

The sound of his voice made me jump. Slowly I turned my head to face the visitor.

"Oh, hey Jake," I said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?... Did _he_ do something to you???" Jake questioned, excentuating the word he. Apparently Jake still couldn't stand Edward.

"No, but um... I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up."

"See, the thing is, I kind of brokeup with Edward today and I wanted to tell you that..."

"Yes!!! YES! YES! YES!"he interupted me.

"Now Jake I'm NOT saying that I want to go out with you..."

"Then what are you saying?" he demanded.

"I'm saying I can't see you anymore... until I make up my mind about what I'm going to do."

Without looking at him I winced away, waiting for the tirade to begin. After a few seconds, I slowly began to look up again.

"Fine." he huffed in one breath.

"Fine?" I repeated, completely schoked. This was so unlike him.

"Yeah, fine."

I sat there for a minutelost in thought. I risked a look at his face. It looked completely hurt and pained... like... like he was being torn in half. Like half of him was telling him to leve and never come back, but the other half wanted to stay and never leave.

"Well, I better go before dad gets worried."

"K. See you later Jake."

"Bye Bells."

One last parting glance and he was gone. Possibly for awhile. Possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's... gone?" I heard myself blurting out. "What do you mean, he's gone?"

"He's gone Bells," Charlie explained flatly, as if it were that simple.

"Why?"

"I don't know Bella. Carsile said something about a new hospital near Eastern Kentucky needing a new doc. after the old one died in a car wreak."

"Yeah, I'm sure," I mumbled under my breath.

I felt like crap, absolute crap. Yeah he wasn't my boyfriend, but that's no reason to pack up and move across the country.

Now what to do? I guess go cheak the mail considering the house was spotless and Charlie was fed. I stood up from the couch and walked sluggishly outside to the mailbox. Inside was a letter; a thin one at that.

I started down at it for a moment while, unawarely moving towards the woods. Suddenly, I saw who it was from. Edward. I ripped open the envalope as fast as I could and began to read.

_Bella,_

_I understand, somewhat... However, I want you to remember that I will __**always **__love you_. _If __**he **__does anything to hurt you __**ever, **__I will hunt him down and kill that worthless, ungreatful pece of trash._

_- Edward_

I stood up and felt a sharp blow to the back of my head. I was laying there in the constantly wet grass. Then it went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Bella? Bella?"

I Woke up to the sound of my name being called, from what sounded like pretty far away. Slowly, I sat up in the misty rain, and was blinded by a beam of light through the wet mossy ferns.

How could so much light be packed into such a little space? I shot a glance up. Oh, it was night. Looking down at my mud covered body, I saw the now soaked letter from Edward. Oh, that's what happened. Slumping back down to the damp earth, I tryed to figure out what happened.

I glaned up. A tree branch had apperently hit me i the head. Just my luck. Turning over onto my side, I curled up into a loose fedal position; like when I was sleeping. Soon I found my self saying over and over again:

"Why did he leave?"

Foosteps? More blinding light. Oh crap! I'm found.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Pretending your unconcious really isn't that hard. Breath shallow and don't move. If they open your eyes just kinda have em' rolled back a little.

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

I laid there doing nothing. Pretending to be unconcious. Slowly, I was being lifted up.

"Found her!" Croaked a deep coarse voice.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie's voice weezed out. I bet he hadn't realized how much those extra doughnuts had slowed him down till now.

* * *

"Is she okay?" I heard Charlie ask.

"Yeah, just a little dehydrated and exhausted."

"Can we do anything for her?"

"I'll just give her some meds to help her sleep and that's all we can do."

A small pinch in the crease of my arm, then everything got blurry, and I was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bells, Bells? Can you hear me?"

My eyes fluttered open. As my vision un-blurred, I saw Jake leaning over me. I quickly sat up and looked around wondering how long I'd been out.

" I'm so sorry . I- I shouldn't have done that. Maybe if I'd stayed longer, and not reacted like that then..."

I raised my hand to cut him off.

"It's Okay Jake, really it's fine, I'm fine."

"No Bells. It's my fault, really. Now, why don't you tell me what you were doning out there in the forest all alone?"

"Oh, um..." I stuttered.

"It has something to do with _him_, doesn't it?" he asked, and without waiting on my response he went on. "Regardless, I want to know what was so terrible that it made you pass out and stay in that wet, nasty, grass after you woke up."

"Uh... well...After you left... Charlie told me that...Edward and the rest of the Cullens left. There was nothing else to do so I went to check the mail and there was a note there for me. It was from-"

"Edward," he supplied.

"Yeah, and while I was reading it, I kinda started walking in the forest. Before I knew it, I was sitting on a log in the forest. After I was done reading, I stood up and heard a loud crack, like wood breaking apart. Then I was out.

"When I woke, I looked up, there was a tree branch next to me, and above me was a broken off tree branch."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said. "_Why _did you stay in the grass and _what _did that note say?"

By this point he had moved down to the foot of my bed and now sat on my old raged quilt. I laid my head back down on the pillow and sat there quietly.

I found myself blurting out the truth in a rush of words. "It said that he would always love me and that whoever _he_ was, that if he ever hurt me and he ever found out about it he would hunt him down and kill hime." Now that I was done, I was breathless.

Jake sat there in complete and utter shock, his mouth agape. His features hardened and he pursed his lips.

"I feel the same way."

"Huh?"

"If anyone hurts you, I'll hunt them down and kill them," he said throught his teeth. "So," he said casually, "who is the he?"

"I don't really know," I admitted.

Jacob's phone suddenly began to sing Wolf Like Me by TV on the Radio (Ironic, I know, and yes it's a real song). Fishing around in his pocket, he came back with a black cellphone.

"Hello?" he answered with a kind of annoyed look on his face. "Yeah, I'll be there."

He hung up the phone and turneed back to me.

"Sorry Bells, I gotta go take Dad to the pharmacy , but I'll be back tomorrow, promise."

" 'S okay Jake. See you later."

Slowly, he stood up, streached, waved bye, and walked out of the door. I could hear the not so discreet sound of his dad's truck as he pulled onto the road.

I laid there, drifting back to sleep thinking, God I've been lazy soon people are going to start to confuse me with Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ang?"

"Mhat?" Came her muffled reply from around a mouthful of salad.

"Uh... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, what is it?"

"Ok, you know Jacob right? The one that was at the campfire at the beach."

"Hmm...Oh yeah! I remember him," she said with a slight smile.

"Well, ha and Edward had kind of been competing for my attention so, to be fair to both of them, I broke up with Edward and told them both I can't be with either of them until I make my decision, and now Edward's gone. So I was wondering what you thought of Jake." And there was the word blub, another of my nervous habbits.

"He's cute and last week I was down at La Push with Eric and we bumped into him, so we talked some. As far as I can tell he loves you more than the sun, the moon, and the stars put togather."

"Thank Ang!" I had made my decision. Standing up from the old creeky lunchroom table chair, I lifted my tray and went to the nearest garbagecan to dump its untouched contents into.

Today I would Tell Jake of my decision and why I chose what I did.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been really busy lately and I have writer's block. Also sorry that this chapter is so short and**

**if it sounds kinda forced. I did this for you guys cause I got a few messages asking me why I haven't updated. So if you guys have any ideas**

**don't hesitate to message me cause I can use all the help I can get. Love u all!**

** - Bre.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jake?"

"Yea Bella?"

"I want you to know something."

"And what might that be Bells?"

I shift the phone from my right ear to the left.

"There's no easy way for me to say this, so I'll just say it. I want to be with you and not Edward."

"Seriously?!?'

"Yea," I said calmly.

"Ohmigod! I need a minute." I could hear him put down the phone and walk away. I could picture Jake now, dancing around his crampt room, and then stubbing his toe on something.

"Owww!!" he screamed in the background.

"What did you do?" I asked when he returned, "Sub your toe?"

"Yes," He muttered.

I just couldn't help it anymore. I had to do it. Had to laugh.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I laughed hesterically, "I jus haha, knew it would happen. Haha!"

"Yea, Yea. So, you wanna go to the movies with me in Port Angelas tomarrow night?"

"Yea, totally, but I had plans to go with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Eric, Lauren, and Tyler. So why don't you come with us?"

"Sure. Awesome," he said in a monotonous I-don't- really-want-to kind of way.

"Kay! See you tomarrow bout six."

"See you than."

With that, I ended our phone convorsation and began to think about what I'd wear to impress Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The early morning sun peeked through my window; slanting shafts of light onto my bed.

I sat up and streched my arms out.

'It's saturday, yes!' I excitedly thought to myself.

As I headed downstairs for some breakfast, the phone rang.

I answered with a groggy "Hello?"

The answer was a chipper and yet sickly at the same time. It had to be Angela.

"Bella? I have some bad news..."

"What is it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I have to bail on the movies tonight... I'm sick, and Eric wants to stay to keep an eye one me... Lauren and Tyler said they are going to a party at a friend's house and Jessica has a family thing to go to..."

"Oh, that's alright," I said shifting my weight from foot to foot, "I guess I will just go with Mike and Jake tonight."

"I am rlly sorry Bella... I would be there if I could..."

"I know Ang and it's okay, really," I replied.

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later, I guess. Bye."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and though to myself, 'Oh joy. Two testosterone filled guys and me... There's bound to be trouble.'

I walked over to the small table in the kitchen and sat down to ponder over what catastrophes that could possibly happen tonight.


End file.
